1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device such as a digital multifunction machine having a division management function which manages use results such as the number of pages printed for each division, and a method of managing the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, among image forming devices such as a digital multifunction machine, there is a device having a function which manages the number of printed pages. In an image forming device such as the digital multifunction machine or a printer having a network communication function, there is assumed an operation mode in which the device is utilized by a large number of users. Among such image forming devices, there is a device having a function referred to as a division management function which manages the number of pages printed by each management unit referred to as a division. In this division management function, a division counter set in each division counts the number of the pages printed by each division.